Reunited
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Continuum Au. What if when Kagame came to the past some one else came with him a male protector who happened to be Kiera's best friend since childhood. Revision of season 1 of Continuum. Kiera/OC eventually. Warning: there will be swearing
1. Chapter 1: Mater of Time

**Author's Note: this following Disclaimer goes for the rest of the story.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Continuum just the people you don't recognise from the show.**

 **Mater Of Time**

 **2077 Day of execution**

James walked down the stairs and said "today's the day liber8 gets what they deserve."

His wife Jasmine was giving their daughter Kelly breakfast. Jasmine went up to him and said "I know they probably can't do anything, be safe I don't want to explain to Kelly her daddy's gone."

James then kissed Jasmine on the lips and said "don't worry everything is going to be fine meet you at the train."

Kelly at the table said "Daddy"

James then said "Daddy has to go princess be good" and ruffled her hair. Then Kelly said "by daddy."

James and Jasmine got on the train and headed to the prison. Jasmine went to go find a seat. While James went to the chamber. He then waited and watched liber8 come in. He saw his best friend and co protector Kiera Cameron come in he then thought _"Kiera what is she doing here."_

Then he saw the liber8 group use something he saw Kiera was close to the main group. James only got to be next to Kagame when the explosion happened.

 **2012**

James woke up and saw Kagame unconscious by his side. James made him self turn invisible. He watched as to people take Kagame away.

He got up he heard through his CMR link two voices one voice he knew for sure it was Kiera's and another voice that he did not now. "You think the gang is involved" he heard the unrecognizable voice say.

Then he heard Kiera's voice say "maybe there was an unusual energy signature on the device that killed the professor. If I had my suit I could've captured a clear optical pattern."

Then he heard the other voice say "you know I could fix whatever's wonky on your suit.I do know a little bit about electronics"

Then Kiera said "they don't rewire these things like machines. They regenerate them like living tissue."

Then the other person said "bitonic circuitry like electronics stem cells carbon nanotubes for structure millions of microwaves. At least that's the theory."

Keira then said "who's theory."

The other person said "my father's. So far it's just a theory."

James then said "excuse me who are you and why are you in my head, and how do you know Kiera."

The voice said "I'm assuming since you know Kiera your from the future."

James then said "what do you mean came from the future."

The voice then said "welcome to the year 2012, before I forget by name is Alec and I invented this frequency."

James said "your Alec Sadler, by the way can you not telling Keira about me."

Alec told James about a hotel. James got to the hotel and he turned of his CMR and hijacked the ATM. Then went and bought a room. He went up to his room sat down on the bed and turned on the T.V. and relaxed.

He got up and left the hotel. James ended up spotting Kagame and he turned invisible and started following him.

He turned on his CMR and heard Keira say "Alec?"

Then he heard Alec say "I got feeds in all the CTV cameras every where ATM and security cameras. There's no sign of Kagame so far."

Keira then said "keep looking."

Then James turned of his CMR. Then continued to follow Kagame. He saw Kagame enter a buddish temple and he followed him. Then James saw Kagame walk away and saw he met up with Kiera who said "your under arrest."

Kagame said "for what?"

Keira then said "for what your going to do."

Then Kagame said "how do no what I'm going to do."

Then James turned himself visible and said "she's not the only one. surprise oh hey Keira. I would say give me a hug but look behind you."

James and Kiera heard a baby cry and saw liber8 with Travis holding a baby. Travis then said "release him and I will spare the child's live. We both get what we want before the bloodshed."

Kagame then said "It's good to see you Travis."

James then said "Kiera I know you don't like this but you know what we have to do."

James and Kiera released Kagame to liber8.

Travis gave Kiera the baby and Kiera said "another time."

Then Travis said "count on it."

Carlos came running and said "Kiera, what the shell happened, where's Kagame and who's this Guy another liber8 guy."

Keira then said "he was here but we were to late."

James then said "this guy has a name it's James and I'm Kiera's friend."

Then Carlos then said "from section six."

James said "yes."

James headed back to his room. It was late at night and he heard a noise next door. He got up and opened the door and saw Kiera walk by and he also saw Kiera's door open. James had the future gun and Kiera had a gun and they both stuck into her room. They saw a boy by the window and the boy said "no no no, no it's okay it's me Alec."

Keira then said "Alec?"

Alec then said "the guy in your heads."

James then said "I know what you mean but it sounds like we have two heads."

Keira then said "did you really think breaking into my apartment was the best way to introduce yourself."

James then said "you should have been smarter."

Alec then said "sorry, I got tired of waiting I found your suit."

James then said "you went through her things."

Then Alec said "it's way ahead of anything I ever imagined."

James and Kiera put their weapons away and Kiera said "It's even better when it works."

James then said "she's right."

Alec then said "I was going through my dad's notes and their may be a way to trigger it's self repair mechanism."

Kiera then said "like I told you I don't want you involved."

Alec then said "I'm guess I'm like you stubborn."

James then said "she sure is."

Kiera then said "how long would you need it for."

Alec then said "it's not like dry cleaning, do you have dry cleaning in the future."

Kiera then said "clean water is at a premium."

James then continued and said "so all cleaning is dry cleaning."

Alec then said "this will take longer."

Alec then said "I noticed you turned of your head a couple of times and I don't get it."

Kiera then said "I was curious."

Then Alec said "doesn't make your job harder, your tech can tell you so much more."

Kiera then said "I have to confront the possibility if my suit can't be repaired. I have to do my job without it."

James then said "no you don't you can use mine."

Kiera then said "no."

James then said "see stubborn."

Alec then said "that's trusting your gut instead of tech."

Kiera then said "with Carlos I was, it felt good."

Alec then said "why did you let that woman go?"

Kiera then said "I had no choice."

You knew Aim's assistant wasn't acting alone."

Kiera then said "It's not the point."

Then Alec said "what is the point."

Kiera then said "Every student in the union learns about Melissa Lerose in school."

James then said "she solved the gobble energy crisis with her clean fusion."

Kiera then said "she's going to do great things with Aim's research important things."

Alec then said "so important that she gets away with murder."

Kiera then said "I'm not happy about it, but if I make the wrong decision."

James then interrupted and said "if we make the wrong decisions there may be no future to go back to."

Alec said "so this scientists are playing God in a way so are you. It's messed up."

 **Read and Review**

 **Author's Note 2: this is my first try on main character/OC pairing.I'm a little surprised that I'm the first one doing this. got this idea from reading Lizzexx Doctor who, and Once Upon a time OC pairing fics. I'm going to go every other chapters with visions in the future. I don't know when the next chapter may be up. I hope you like the OC he's still building.**

 **Shout out to LizzeXX : thanks for the idea, and I'm surprised you haven't seen this show.**


	2. Chapter 2: leaving

**Leaving**

A five year old James Daniels and a four year old Kiera were outside and James said "Ker let's play Pwotecdor and Libwer8. You protector I'm a liber8 person and you try to catch me."

Kiera then said "this can be fun."

So James got up and started running. Kiera picked up a stick and started chasing him. Kiera then caught up to him and poked James with the stick and said "got you know my turn" she left the stick behind and started running.

James then pIcked up the stick and said "I get you" and started running after Kiera. James mom then called "James, Kiera snack time."

James "Tay, race you."

Kiera and James ran into the house. James mom then said "no running."

Unknown to the two little Kids James grandmother was watching them play Cops and robbers or as they call it now Protectors and liber8.

James grandmother then said "I remember when I use to play that."

James then said "silly Gwama your to old."

James grandmother then said "when I was your age we called it cops a robbers, cops were the protectors of my time."

James mom got a call and then said "Kiera you have to go home. James say by to Kiera."

James then said "by Kiera , play tomorrow."

Kiera then said "sure."

Then James mom said "sorry but James can't play we're moving."

James then said "no me no wanta go bye bye me like here , me kiwa Pwotecdor."

Kiera then said "me big girl me no need Pwotecdor, me is no wanna Jamie go he fwiend."

James grandmother came up to them and said "kids why don't you make a promise you'll meet again."

James then said "we meet gain, pwomise."

Kiera then said "pwomise."

James grandmother then said "why don't you make it a pinky promise."

James then said "what's dat gwama."

James grandmother then said "that's where you end your promise by shaking pinkies."

James and Kiera shuck pinkies.

That was the last time James saw Kiera till a chance meeting when they were both Protectors.

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : sorry about this short chapter and Kiera may be OOC but we don't know much of her younger life.**


End file.
